death_battle_fanon_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:EmperorDedede/Mi Galería de Miniaturas
thumb|center|500px El titulo lo dice todo NOTA: Usa mis miniaturas siempre que des crédito claro :v, no necesitas pedirme permiso :) DEATH BATTLE! Oficial Temporada 6 OCEAN MAN (Dedede).png|Aquaman VS Namor sketch-1564053074493.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo Sketch-1562851557107.png|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Sketch-1567777807063.png|Sasuke VS Hiei Viejas glorias (Dedede).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf Fanon |-|Batallas de Comic= Esto me costo una hora...UNA HORA (Dedede).png|Spawn VS Ghost Rider Punishing the Law (Dedede).png|Punisher VS Judge Dredd Hay destinos peores que la muerte (Dedede).png|Red Hood VS Winter Soldier Sketch-1564168292189.png|Damian Wayne VS X-23 Policias Espaciales (Dedede).png|Green Lantern VS Nova Tentaculos Congelados (Dedede).png|Mr. Freeze VS Doctor Octopus Pequeños Heroes (Dedede).png|Ant-Man VS The Atom sketch-1568980369294.png|Hellboy VS Constantine ALBERT SIMMONSSSSSSS (Dedede).png|Ghost Rider VS Spawn No consuman drogas niños (Dedede).png|Espantapájaros VS Mysterio |-|Batallas de Anime/Manga= Spin the BOI (Dedede).jpg|Simon VS Johnny Joestar Sexy Samurais (Dedede).png|Afro VS Mugen Best Kaneki Matchup dont @ me (Dedede).png|Masane Amaha VS Ken Kaneki Pink Insanity (Dedede).png|Lucy VS Diavolo Sniper Waifus (Dedede).png|Yoko VS Sinon Menudos Jojazos xd (Dedede).png|Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Battle Royale One Piece Waifus (Dedede).png|Nico Robin VS Boa Hancock Sus Conexiones son que existen (Dedede).png|Simon VS Takuto Confirmado xd (Dedede).png|Ruby VS Maka Rojo y Anarillo (Dedede).png|Ruby y Yang VS Akame y Leone Sketch-1562953101886.png|Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric Sketch-1562937878666.png|Joseph Joestar VS Edward Elric Waifus Rosas (Dedede).png|Videl VS Ochako Faunus Waifu Yeets and that make this matchup godly (Dedede).png|Blake VS Mikasa Yoko VS Better Sinon (Dedede).png|Yoko VS Mine sketch-1567936276719.png|Emerald VS Chelsea Ok esto es epico (Dedede).png|Panty & Stocking VS Popuko & Pipimi |-|Batallas de Videojuegos= Infinite-Crozma (Dedede).png|Infinite VS Necrozma No puedo dejarte hacer eso Kano (Dedede).png|Wolf O' Donnell VS Kano Gaming Reptiles (Dedede).png|Reptile VS Yooka-Laylee Soy el unico que piensa que Kahn gana, ok (Dedede).png|Akuma VS Shao Kahn Rareware VS Naughty Dog (Dedede).png|Banjo-Kazooie VS Crash Bandicoot Sonic VS Spyro (Dedede).png|Sonic VS Spyro Policias en un mundo loko (Dedede).png|Chris VS Stryker Ryu VS Scorpion 2 (Dedede).png|Ken Masters VS Sub-Zero sketch-1561382599186.png|Sans VS Bubsy Raiden Pisotea a Raiden xd (Dedede).png|Raiden VS Raiden Los 80 (Dedede).png|Mario VS Pac-Man Cabeza de S A N S (Dedede).png|Cuphead VS Sans Sketch-1562253598576.png|Marx VS Flande Scarlet sketch-1562665240111.png|McCree VS Erron Black sketch-1562665248847.png|McCree VS Erron Black sketch-1562778153124.png|Doomfist VS Saxton Hale VS Senator Armstrong A quien vas a llamar? (Dedede).png|Luigi VS Pac-Man Cuatro brazos equis de V2 (Dedede).png|Goro VS Machamp Cuatro Brazos equis de (Dedede).png|Goro VS Machamp Sketch-1563391069902.png|Luigi VS Pac-Man Kirby VS Mega Man pero Edgy (Dedede).png|Meta Knight VS Zero MORTAL KOMBAAAAT (Dedede).png|MK Ninja BR sketch-1563786955763.png|Mileena VS Decapre sketch-1564059051330.png|Jacket VS CJ sketch-1564073036765.png|Jacket VS CJ Soldado en Crysis (Dedede).png|Soldier 76 VS Prophet sketch-1564669863936.png|ROBLOXian VS Steve? Lobo del Trueno (Dedede).png|Nightwolf VS Thunder Chief Tu alma esta muerta (Dedede).png|Quan Chi VS Mephiles Esto es la guerra (Dedede).png|Kratos VS War Sketch-1565190713260.png|Deoxys VS Galacta Knight sketch-1565252044891.png|Deoxys VS Galacta Knight Robo Nenas (Dedede).png|Noel VS Aigis Debo matar a mi original (Dedede).png|Decapre VS Mileena Purplefus (Dedede).png|Sash Lilac VS Shantae sketch-1565970292732.png|Bendy VS Springtrap Violencia Caricaturesca (Dedede).png|Cuphead VS Peacock Jefe Maestro VS Thot Slayer (Dedede).png|Master Chief VS Doomslayer sketch-1566734314350.png|Arceus VS Amaterasu Bendo V Freddo (Dedede).png|Bendy VS Freddy Rival molon de Mario VS Rival kk de Sonic (Dedede).png|Bowser VS Shadow Tipos fusionados (Dedede).png|Ultron Sigma VS Dark Kahn Viejas glorias (Dedede).png|Dracula VS Ganondorf Obreros xd (Dedede).png|Engineer VS Torbjörn Tios Espaciales (Dedede).png|Samus Aran VS Master Chief Sketch-1568475930430.png|Monika VS Ayano Aishi Rivales de Sonic (Dedede).png|Bowser VS Sonic |-|Batallas de Series= Mokey vs Big Chungus (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Bugs Bunny Wooooooo (Dedede).png|Finn & Jake VS Mordecai & Rigby Sketch-1565373384104.png|Skeletor VS Mumm-Ra sketch-1565520602985.png|Captain Man VS Hank Thunderman Gatos Esponjas (Dedede).png|Bob Esponja VS Gumball How to not invade the Earth (Dedede).png|Zim VS Marvin |-|Batallas de Películas= Malo Hasta Los Huevos (Dedede).png|Gru VS Megamind sketch-1561650355883.png|Chucky VS Buzz Lightyear Real Scary (Dededd).png|Jason Voorhees VS Michael Myers Alien V Predator (Dedede).png|Alien VS Predator |-|Comics VS Anime/Manga= Alien VS Tio con poderes de Alien (Dedede).png|Goku VS Green Lantern Sketch-1561452284684.png|Superman VS Saitama sketch-1562706498466.png|Shazam VS Vegeta Arrodillaos ante mi Miniatura (Dedede).png|General Zod VS Frieza Espacio y Carretera (Dedede).png|Lobo VS Hit sketch-1566574356828.png|Spider-Man VS Joseph Joestar Comic Yandere VS Anime Yandere (Dedede).png|Himiko Toga VS Harley Quinn |-|Comics VS Videojuegos= Aburrimiento xd (Dedede).png|Batman VS Sindel Poder Aracnido (Dedede).png|Spider-Man VS Juri Han Mecha Lolis (Dedede).png|D.Va VS Peni Parker Piromaniacos (Dedede).png|Pyro VS Firefly Bowser puto muere (Dedede).png|Bowser VS Darkseid |-|Comics VS Series= |-|Comics VS Películas= Bat Raider (Dedede).png|Batman VS Lara Croft Skadoshaa (Dedede).png|Po VS Iron Fist |-|Anime/Manga VS Videojuegos= Que es esto, un shippeo de DeviantArt?! xd (Dedede).png|Mario VS Ryuko Matoi No se las conexiones lol (Dedede).png|Ann VS Nami Johnny Joestar (Dedede).png|Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar Esta juventud (Dedede).png|Joker VS Giorno Goku VS Sonic pero son mas infantiles (Dedede).png|Kid Goku VS Classic Sonic sketch-1567936285298.png|Seryu VS Peacock Besto idea ever (Dedede).png|Banjo-Kazooie VS Jotaro Kujo Sketch-1568394084824.png|Captain Falcon VS All Might |-|Anime/Manga VS Series= sketch-1561306079983.png|Katara VS Juvia Lockser sketch-1562765574023.png|Bugs Bunny VS Son Goku |-|Anime/Manga VS Películas= Humanity is GONE (Dedede).png|Brightburn VS Lucy Humanity is GONE 2 (Dedede).png|Brightburn VS Lucy |-|Videojuegos VS Series= We Are Number Wan (Dedede).png|Waluigi VS Robbie Rotten Se dice Ten, no diez pinshe palurdo (Dedede).png|Ben 10 VS Geo Stelar We are Number Wan (Dedede).png|Robbie Rotten VS Waluigi Iconos xd (Dedede).png|Mickey Mouse VS Mario Las Waifus no son reales (Dedede).png|Monika VS .GIFfany Niños OP (Dedede).png|Maxwell VS Timmy Turner |-|Videojuegos VS Películas= Vivo o Muerto, la Brutalidad es Policiaca (Dedede).png|RoboCop VS Kurtis Stryker Nightmare VS Darth Vader (Dedede).png|Darth Vader VS Nightmare Feos jobutas (Dedede).png|Predator VS Arbiter |-|Series VS Películas= Patos xd (Dedede).png|Patos Battle Royale Super Niños (Dedede).png|Brandon Breyer VS Eleven sketch-1562662482605.png|Brandon Breyer VS Eleven Sketch-1562851557107.png|Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla sketch-1566639493439.png|Brandon Breyer VS El Patriota DBX sketch-1563271574595.png|Jacket VS John Wick sketch-1563271582431.png|Dormammu VS Dr. Fate Mewtwo VS Silver DBX (Dedede).png|Mewtwo VS Silver Batman VS Sub-Zero DBX (Dedede).png|Batman VS Sub-Zero DBX Jon Kent VS Goten (Dedede).png|Jon Kent VS Goten DBX Bayonetta VS Tracer (Dedede).png|Bayonetta VS Tracer DBX Broly VS Asura (Dedede).png|Broly VS Asura DBX_Scourge_VS_Reverse-Flash_(Dedede).png|Scourge VS Reverse-Flash DBX_Brandon_Breyer_VS_The_Homelander_(Dedede).png|Brightburn VS El Patriota Danny Phantom VS Ben 10 (Dedede).png|Danny Phantom VS Ben Tennyson Knuckles VS Proto Man DBX (Dedede).png|Knuckles VS Proto Man Eleven VS The Vibe DBX (Dedede).png|Eleven VS The Vibe Sketch-1568494168902.png|Mario VS Bomberman Joker VS Duende Verde DBX (Dedede).png|Joker VS Duende Verde Wario VS Lobo DBX (Dedede).png|Wario VS Lobo OMM sketch-1561823893156.png|Josuke VS Yang Renders Sprite sketch-1553348188027.png|Bugs VS Mickey sketch-1555336620739.png|Alex VS Cole sketch-1555621289089.png|Mileena VS Red Hood JohnnyvsFei.jpg|Johnny Cage VS Fei Long Sketch-1559991787322.png|Shao Kahn VS Akuma sketch-1560518470846.png|General Zod VS Frieza sketch-1560604950704.png|Hulk VS Broly sketch-1560682286559.png|Dr. Fate VS Dormammu sketch-1560715963122.png|Terminator VS Ash Williams sketch-1561201266959.png|Shadow VS Luigi sketch-1561316033759.png|Goku VS Green Lantern sketch-1561389173740.png|Shazam VS Sentry Sketch-1561407632934.png|Shazam VS Sentry sketch-1561721811685.png|Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon sketch-1564781271800.png|Cuphead VS Peacock sketch-1565426921958.png|Ghost Rider VS Lobo Sketch-1567417746311.png|Infinite VS Necrozma sketch-1567848756932.png|Jotaro Kujo VS Terry Bogard Sketch-1569054615657.png|Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar sketch-1569056056709.png|Panty & Stocking VS Popuko & Pipimi Normal Sketch-1559944092704.png|Brandon Breyer VS Lucy sketch-1565955744310.png|Zim VS Marvin Sketch-1567368563174.png|Jacket VS John Wick sketch-1568543150274.png|Bendy VS Springtrap Música Fears Of Mistery (Dedede).png|Fears Of Mistery (Espantapájaros VS Mysterio) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:EmperorDedede